


Frosty and Sparky

by orphan_account



Category: Avengers, MCU, Marvel
Genre: Angst, Brainwashing, Bucky Barnes Has Issues, Bucky/Reader - Freeform, Domestic Avengers, F/M, Fighting, Hurt, Missions, OFC - Freeform, Reader had issues, Smut, reader is a badass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-16 08:01:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 20,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7259215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are a British trained assassin with the ability to manipulate electricity. You have been raised into a life that involves danger and fighting around every corner, so it shouldn't be too surprising that you get tangled up in the Avengers battle against Hydra bases in Europe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Life is a lie

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to give feedback, I would love to hear from you all!  
> Bucky will eventually become a major character in the story but I had to set up the OC and plot first!  
> Please enjoy!

(y/n) was a British assassin, being raised and trained in a reclusive government facility in the English countryside. She carried out mission after 

mission efficiently and soon rose high in the ranks of her organisation. Things were pretty normal - well as normal as life gets for an assassin who 

can manipulate electricity with her mind. The powers thing was the result of an early life accident in which her parents and younger brother had 

been electrocuted to death in a car crash. (y/n) somehow survived. She woke in a hospital and discovered she has these unexplainable powers - as 

well as about a dozen jagged cuts across her left side which doctors said strangely didn't appear linked to the crash. But (y/n) couldn't remember 

much after the impact of the car so she didn't have a clue how she got them either. Once the government found out about the power, she was moved to 

the facility and trained as an assassin from age 11. 

At age 19, (y/n) had complete control of her powers and was a great asset to the facility. Then Nick Fury turned up.

\--

Gunfire rang out throughout the building and multiple agents headed for the intruders. (y/n) sat awaiting orders in the control room, watching the 

events unfold on the CCTV cameras. The man she watched the most wore a long black leather coat and had one eye covered by an eye patch. He showed no 

expression as he and his team manoeuvred through multiple assailants who approached them. But where were they heading, (y/n) couldn't tell.

Regaining focus (y/n) caught movement on the camera watching the control room door and ducked jut in time to be missed by the debris that flew her 

way as the door was blown from it's hinges. From under the desk (y/n) could see 3 or 4 men dressed in black with assault rifles in their arms. 

Instinct kicked in and (y/n) jumped into action. 

Using her powers she took out the lighting in the room and interfered with the earpieces that they had in so that they couldn't relay her location 

or call for backup. The men stood stunned for a few seconds before they heard a choking sound from (y/n) taking down the man closest to her on the 

left. As the man fell, guns were pointed in her general direction - it was hard to see in the darkness - and shots were fired. (y/n) dodged the 

bullets and used the light emitted from the guns to indicate where the other men were. Launching at the next one she wrestled the gun from him 

before knocking him out cold and shooting at the remaining 2. One fell immediately and the other stopped 3 shots later. 

Feeling satisfied with her work (y/n) turned the lights back on and saw her work. Stepping over the men who lay dead at her feet, (y/n) went back to 

the computer screens and was surprised to not see any movement. All of the hallways appeared clear and an uneasy feeling crept into (y/n)'s chest. 

It was too quiet and still.

She flipped a switch to begin wiping the data from the facility hard drives and then turned to leave. Running out of the room and towards the armoury 

she still heard and saw nothing. Once in the armoury she grabbed her gear - including a few knives which she slipped into her belt and a couple of 

pistols which she attached in various placed on her body. Finally she grabbed an assault rifle and headed for the exit.

Running full pelt down the corridor (y/n) reached the exit. Checking her surrounding first she decided it was clear and then ran towards the cover 

of the woods which were about 200m ahead. 

A pain shot through her head and she dropped the rifle to raise her hands to push against her temple. The pain increased and she fell to her knees. 

Looking around to try and locate the source of this pain she saw a faint red glow coming from the tree line. A target. Good. With immense effort and 

pushing through the pain (y/n) stood back up and launched full sprint at the red light. Just as she had nearly reached the light - pistol in hand 

ready - something hit her left side, knocking her a few feet to the right. 

Rolling into a crouched stance, (y/n) saw a man in a metal suit approaching. Her head felt fuzzy from the pain and the hit she'd taken but she still 

battled through and sent out an electronic blast around her, successfully throwing the approaching man backwards. But before she could stand and 

fight more the pain in her head increased and a combined knock to the head from somebody behind her had (y/n) out cold.

\--

Beginning to come around, (y/n) found her arms, legs and torso strapped to the chair she was sat in. Her head still pounded from the pain and 

opening her eyes, she found the rooms bright lighting far too much. Using her powers she dimmed them to a much lower brightness.

"Neat trick you got there" somebody remarked from the other side of the room. (y/n) squinted to focus on the figure in the shadows and as they 

stepped forward, she recognised him as the man from the facility with the eye patch. Even now he wore the same expressionless face.

Realising she was expected to say something (y/n) replied. "Yeah, should see how much fun I am in an electronics store." With that she grinned 

deviously at the man before her. Humour had always been something (y/n) fell back on in tricky situations.

"I'm sure" was all the man replied. His voice as monotone and blank as his expression.

Pulling a chair from the side of the room he moved to sit right in front of (y/n). Watching his every move carefully (y/n) leaned as far back as her 

restraints would allow and maintained a relaxed and challenging smile. She had been captured a few times before in the past but she knew that sooner 

or later she would escape.

"My name's Director Fury. Me and my team have had an eye on you for a while now." He stated this simply and watched (y/n) expression in an attempt 

to gauge her reaction. She showed none.

"Isn't that nice of you, but I'm afraid you're not my type darling." Witty responses were another of (y/n) speciality.

"Well isn't that cute (y/n) but we know more about you than even you do."

This did catch (y/n) slightly off guard but she let none of that show through her practised cold demeanour. Raising her chin in the air slightly she 

didn't respond to the comment.

Fury just watched her, clearly expecting some sort of reaction. When he got none he continued. "We want to know where the other Hydra bases are." 

This caught (y/n) of guard for a second time. She knew who Hydra were, but she was confused as to why Fury thought she knew about their bases.

"Have you tried Google maps?" Still (y/n) guarded her inner thoughts with humour and a smirk. Fury's expression didn't shift at all.

"Funny one aren't you. Tell us now. Next time I won't ask so nice." It was clear that he didn't expect a reply for one minute. Mentally (y/n) 

prepared herself for the incoming torture. They wanted information and despite the fact that she had none to give them, she would remain silent 

regardless.

"Ok then." Fury stood from the chair and left the room without another glance in (y/n)'s direction.

\--

"She still not talking?" Steve asked as he glanced in at the now bloodied body of (y/n) strapped to the chair. "I don't approve of this one bit by 

the way." 

Fury had expected Steve to protest to his methods sooner or later, but at the end of the day he knew that Fury wanted the same answers that he did 

from (y/n) so he hadn't made things too difficult. "No. She's tough. But we need her to cooperate if we want to find the other bases". They had been 

looking for the Hydra bases littered across Europe for months now and despite Steve saying he wouldn't help he had joined the search anyway. Wanda, 

Tony and Natasha had come too.

"She might not know anything" Steve voiced his concern "She's still just a kid really".

"Yeah, a kid that took out 4 of our men and tried to take out Wanda and Tony too. She's a threat." Fury wasn't going to be lenient on (y/n) just 

because of her age. Especially after she attacked his team.

"Really, because it looked to me like she was trying to escape, not fight." Steve as usual was looking for the good in (y/n). Always insisting that 

everybody had reasons for their actions. He had become even more desperate to see the good in people since the whole Bucky situation. He'd looked 

for his friend for months and found absolutely no leads. Hence, here he was working alongside Fury against Hydra again.

"Don't underestimate her Cap. She can't be trusted. Not everybody can be saved you know." As soon as he heard the last part of that statement, Steve 

knew that it was about more than just (y/n). Fury didn't have the same faith in people that Steve had.

"I don't believe that's true." With that Steve turned and left the room which had monitors watching (y/n)'s holding room.

\--

Smack. Another hit across the face from the angry looking red head. "Where are the other bases?" The same question that had been repeated for the 

past hour. One thing that did confuse (y/n) was the way this woman said 'other'. (y/n) hadn't been in a Hydra base. She worked for the British 

Government. She was actually one of the good guys. 

Pain struck (y/n)'s chest as a kick was landed there. "Where are the other bases?" It must've been the 100th time she heard that bloody question. 

Her head was a little fuzzy from all the hits she'd taken but the numbness spreading through her body meant that the pain being inflicted didn't 

have much impact any more. 

Smack. Another hit across the cheek. (y/n)'s right eye had almost completely closed at this point from the swelling. She could feel blood trickling 

down her nose and onto her shirt. Still, she had been practically torn apart and put back together again so many times in her life that this wasn't 

the worst thing she could think of. So still (y/n) sat silent, the same deliberately annoying grin plastered on her face as she stared straight back 

at this woman. 

Just as she waited for the next hit, the door to the room opened and a blond man stepped in. He grimaced when he saw the state that (y/n) was in, 

which did strike (y/n) as slightly odd - and unprofessional. "Nat. You're done. I'm stepping in." The man gave this woman - Nat apparently - a 

stubborn look and with a sigh she turned and left the room without a word. 

(y/n) watched the man with the same expression she wore since she woke up. He approached her and stood silently in front of her, maintaining silent 

eye contact for a few minutes before he spoke. "Would you like some water?" Despite the fact that he looked genuinely concerned, (y/n) didn't buy 

into the act.

"So you're good cop." He continued to look back at her and he could swear that he saw a flicker of pain pass her face as she tried to shift her 

position slightly. Natasha had really gone to work on her. 

"We're the good guys, you know that right. Whatever Hydra told yo-" You scoffed and looked down, chuckling to yourself before spitting the blood 

from your mouth onto the ground. You returned your gaze to his in challenge. 

"Why would Hydra have contact with me?" You continued to laugh through this statement. 

"You worked at a Hydra base. Last I checked that meant you had contact with them." He sounded completely honest with his statement and it was in 

this moment that you realised these people genuinely thought you worked for Hydra.

"I worked at a Government facility, you moron." Feeling more like your cocky self from before you fell back into the humour tactic. Especially since 

it was so much easier to read this guys reactions than Fury or that woman - Nat's. Whilst they were expressionless and almost mechanic, this man 

before you seemed emotionally open and easy to read. 

"You really believe that don't you!" His voice didn't hold any of the sarcasm you listened for. No, it almost sounded ... sympathetic. But why? He 

was mistaken here, not you. It's not like you would have worked for Hydra all this time and not known ... was it?

You realised that in your train of thought you had dropped your smirk and shown a little genuine emotion. Unfortunately, before you could counter 

this the man noticed your confused face. "(y/n), You've not been working with the Government. It was Hydra." He waited patiently for this 

information to sink in, expecting the same vulnerable response from you as last time.

"No" was all you said. The lights in the room flickered a bit and betrayed the anger you felt in that moment. This man was insane. You were a good 

person right? You were on the good guys team? The people you'd taken out all of those years had been threats to the public. Threats to the world. 

Threats to the common good. Your thoughts were all over the place and in this moment you heard somebody else enter the room. It was the girl from 

before who had controlled the red light. "No." You whispered this time, much less confident than before.

You came out of your head and the lights stopped flickering. Your stare met hers with a strong intensity and you suddenly felt as though somebody 

was invading your mind. "She really didn't know" the red girl spoke to the man with a thick accent and what sounded like more sympathy.

You sat silently after that, eyes to the floor, questioning everything that had ever happened to you since the accident. The 2 strangers turned and 

left you to be on your own and as soon as you felt them leave the room a single tear rolled down your cheek before you could stop it. 

Your life was a lie.


	2. Can't Change The Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few months have passed and you have joined with the Avengers, but you still battle with your conscience over what you've done because of Hydra

"Get the the second point now!" was all (y/n) heard Cap yell across her ear piece, before taking down 2 more guards in her way and heading for the 

meeting point. This mission meant a lot to him so it was no shock for him to be so intense. 

"We're just waiting on (y/n) and Sam," Nat replied across the comms.

"I'm working on it. Nearly there," was all you relied before sprinting around the last corner. You barely had time to notice before you slammed into 

the back of somebody. You immediately fell backwards a little before regaining your posture. He hadn't moved an inch. As he turned you felt your 

whole body tense with recognition, "oh, crap".

He swung for your face but you dodged the fist and dove to the right. It was pointless though because as soon as you dodged that a string of 

relentless attacks came at you. Some you dodged others you took as well as you could whilst trying to get in a few hits of your own. You heard 

footsteps approaching from down the corridor but weren't in a position to check if they were friend or foe. Dodging a few more hits and even 

getting a few kicks into his side you felt your energy level decreasing. That's when the idea came to you. 

Focusing your energy on his left arm you released a pulse of electricity from your body and as it made full impact with his arm you saw your 

opportunity. You brought your leg around the back of his knees and swept his legs from under him. He fell to the ground and you instantly put your 

body weight on him to try and hold him in place. 

Once the shock of what you'd done to his arm faded from his face it was replaced with pure rage. Had you not been trying so hard to hold him down 

you would've probably ran away. Despite all your efforts he seemed to push you off him and against the wall, hitting your head against it hard as 

you made impact. The edges of your vision went dark and you remained dazed for a while. Taking advantage of this he had his arm around your throat 

and lifted you so that your feet were off the ground. 

"Bucky stop!" was all you heard before your body gave in from lack of oxygen and the world went black.

\--  
(y/n) POV  
\--

(y/n) had been a part of the Avengers for roughly 5 months now. She had decided to help them destroy what was left of Hydra since it gave her no 

small amount of personal satisfaction. Plus without anything to focus on, she did nothing but punish herself for her past. It didn't matter that it 

wasn't her fault or 'she had no idea' because at the end of the day it didn't change the fact that she woke at night with nightmares about what she 

had done.

Coming out of her mind and hearing the dull beeping of a heart monitor, (y/n) began to focus on the present. She realised she was lay in a medical 

bed, but where was she? Looking around more she recognised it as the base they'd been working from. Memories began to resurface in her mind. 

Fighting. Falling back. Hitting her head. And then a hand around her throat. Her breath running out... She'd ran into the Winter soldier.

The heart monitor picked up an increase in heart beat. Was everyone else ok? How was she not dead? Was the mission a success? Her thoughts were 

interrupted as she heard the door click shut, "(y/n)! Nice of you to finally join us," Tony snarked. His face betrayed the concern that was missing 

from his words.

"Yea-," you found your voice rough and barely functioning as you tried to give a witty response. Tony came closer to the bed and handed you a glass 

of water from the bedside table. You took it gratefully and drank it all, feeling the liquid run down your dry throat, "How long I been out?"

"3 days. Was hit'n'miss for a while there Sparky. The others were gettin worried." You had developed quite a banterous relationship with Tony once 

you'd joined the team, but you knew that he looked out for you like the little sister he never had. You smiled as best you could with your now 

bruised face. 

A frown found it's place on your face as you asked your next question: "The mission... did the others-" Tony saw your struggle with words and 

interjected, "We got him." He looked about as happy about that as you felt. The whole team wanted Cap to find his old war buddy, but it was clear to 

everyone that his thoughts weren't always rational when it came to his friend. He did nearly get himself killed by the guy back in DC after all.

Tony saw his own thoughts about the situation reflected in your eyes and decided a change in topic would be good for both of you, "So, you ready to 

get off your ass now?" You were grateful for the topic change and a smile crept back onto your face.

\--  
NAT'S POV  
\--

"Steve, we can't just assume he's not a threat just 'cos he knows who you are now," Nat tried to reason with the stubborn man before her despite 

knowing it was pretty much already a lost cause.

Her worries were confirmed when Steve stood arms crossed across his chest and a stern look on his face, "It's not good for him to stay locked up. 

That's what Hydra have been doing to him for years now. If he's gonna fully recover he needs to remember why he should."

"(y/n) nearly died to bring him here and you want us to pretend none of that happened?" 

"He wasn't himself"

"Oh, so that makes it ok?"

"No. None of this is ok, Nat. Far from it, but my friend is in there somewhere and he needs my help. I won't lose him a second time," Steve let his 

stance falter a little and looked much more vulnerable in that moment. Nat couldn't help but feel sorry for him. Maybe Bucky did just need a chance, 

it's not like she was one to be talking about playing for the wrong side anyway.

"Fine. But if anything else happens it's on you. Got it?" A compromise would have to do.

"Sure," with that Steve turned any left the room, leaving Nat stood on her own in the meeting room.

\--  
(y/n) POV  
\--

It had been a few days since she'd been allowed to leave the unforgiving eyes of Nurse Natasha and with her freedom back (y/n) was making the most 

of it. She was back to training and kept nagging the team to let her join them again on missions. But for now they still wouldn't let her, saying 

she needed more time to recover. Translation: they still thought that she was too weak. This annoyed (y/n) but there was nothing she could do about 

it so spare time was filled with more training.

All the others had gone out to one of the few remaining bases, so (y/n) was left on her own in their make shift HQ. As usual, she found herself 

heading for the training room to beat out her anger and feel a little less useless. Not to mention her nightmares were worse than ever. As she put 

her water bottle down on the closest bench and put her music on full blast she headed over to the battered punching bag in the middle of the room.

10 minutes later and (y/n) felt like she'd given the lifeless opponent a good enough beating and was about to go for the weights when she heard the 

door open. Since nobody else was meant to be back yet she tensed in anticipation. When she saw who had entered she couldn't help but gasp slightly.

He froze too, clearly as surprised as she was to find somebody else in the training room, and not sure how to interact. There was an awkward lack of 

movement for a moment before (y/n) got herself together and strode over to the weights in an attempt to act like she wasn't bothered. After standing 

in the doorway a few moments longer - looking like he was unsure whether to stay or go - the soldier went over to the running machine on the other 

side of the room. Clearly just getting as far away from (y/n) as he could.

The 2 went on like this for the next few minutes, neither making as much as a glance in the others direction. (y/n) knew that she should probably 

turn her music off, but the thought of the silence that would follow doing so made her cringe even more. However, when the next song that played was 

a particularly embarrassing number by Nicki Minaj, she ran over to her phone and turned it off as soon as possible. Fumbling about a bit more than 

would be considered cool, she hoped he was still avoiding all contact with her.

Turning back around from the bench, (y/n) was shocked to see a tall figure a few feet in front of her. She tensed all over again, not feeling any of 

the usual confidence that she forced upon her opponents. Was he an opponent though? She'd known he was here but hadn't seen him since that mission. 

Her heart raced in what she didn't want to, but had to admit was fear.

"I'm sorry," he mumbled. So low that (y/n) had to question whether or not she'd actually heard it. Maybe her brain just wasn't functioning right. 

"Wha-What?" The waver in her voice made her feel like an idiot, but she couldn't help it.

He shuffled a bit, clearly uncomfortable with the situation, "What I did back at the base ... I-I'm so sorry," he was staring down at his feet and 

was ringing his hands together, eyebrows knitted together in what appeared to be guilt. (y/n) couldn't help but feel less frightened by the man 

before her. He was like a completely different person.

"Uh, well ... I guess I'm fine so ..." she really didn't know how to react to this situation. The Winter soldier had just apologised for trying to 

kill her. She could almost feel the guilt radiating from him and it actually reminded her a lot of herself. With that realisation she felt herself 

relax a little. Having enough of the awkward atmosphere she decided to be brave and go for her usual ice breaking technique - humour. "Besides, I 

could totally kick your ass anyway, just caught me on a bad day," she threw a wink in at the end of the statement feeling an unexplainable 

confidence come over her. Plus, she didn't want him to take offence at her joke.

A look of confusion seemed to cross his face and he remained looking tense but as far as (y/n) could tell he was thankful for the change in 

atmosphere. Seeing him so confused only made (y/n) smile more and for some unknown reason she felt completely relaxed after this encounter. 

\--  
BUCKY'S POV  
\--

He didn't understand, he had tried to kill this woman and now she was making jokes at him. Since he had snapped out of soldier mode after being 

wrestled down by Steve, Tony and Wanda back at the base, he had felt nothing but guilt. The first thing he had seen was a lifeless body crashed on 

the floor behind him. Cuts and bruises littered her face and she had a dark purple ring around her neck. It was then that he put 2 an 2 together and 

worked out that he was responsible.

After DC he felt as though he remembered enough to try and pull his life together. But Hydra soon found him again and moved him out of the US to one 

of their remaining UK bases. All they had to do was say those god damned words and he was their property again. A weapon in the hands of Earth's most 

evil threat. 

A few weeks later and the base was attacked. That's when he almost killed her. That's when the man from the bridge showed up again. That's when 

Bucky came back and remembered that the man was Steve. A friend. He remembered that he couldn't have a normal life, because he didn't deserve one. 

He remembered that he was a killer.

He had been so happy when he learnt that (y/n) had survived. He didn't want any more names added to his list of victims. The team had kept him in a 

cell to begin with, but for some reason that not even he understood they let him roam free in their temporary home. They didn't trust him - hell, he 

didn't even trust himself - but they wanted to help him as far as he could tell. 

But was he worth all of this? Did he even deser- "Are you ok? I was only kidding before, I didn't mean to upset you." (y/n)'s voice broke him 

out of his daze and he focused back on the present. (y/n) looked right into his eyes and he didn't see the fear that people usually wore in their 

eyes when he was around. No, he saw concern. Not like the look of pity he got from Steve. This woman who he had tried to kill was actually concerned 

for his well being. 

"Uh, It's fine. I'm fine. Sorry, my head just gets lost sometimes." What? Why did he tell her that? She didn't need to worry about his problems.

The way she looked back at him made it seem as though she fully understood though. "Wanna talk about it?" No, he didn't. But how should be tell her 

that without coming across as rude?

"I don't wanna put anything on you. I've caused you enough trouble." 

"Don't do that to yourself, you can't change the past and I forgive you anyway, so." So many people told him 'it wasn't his fault', it was 

refreshing to hear somebody give him a different response. He knew he didn't deserve forgiveness but it was nice for her to give it to him 

regardless. "I'm (y/n) (y/l/n), by the way" she offered her hand out to him.

"James Barnes." He shook her hand timidly, scared of his own strength but not wanting to offend her by refusing the gesture. When he touched her 

though, he felt a shock pass through his body and next thing he knew, his metal arm hung limply at his side.

"OH MY GOD! I'M SO SORRY! I didn't mean to I swear," a look of pure panic was on (y/n) face as she drew her hand back quickly and distanced herself 

from him.

\--  
(y/n) POV  
\--

Wow, great first impression there (y/n). Break his arm why don't you. Idiot.

As she looked up from his arm to his face she expected anger, but instead found him smiling at her. It almost looked like he thought it was funny? 

She still couldn't believe she'd just done that. Her control over her powers had been a little less than effective since the mission but she didn't 

think it had been this bad. Zapping people when she touched them was something 12 year old (y/n) would do.

"It's ok. You can't change the past, right?" Using her own words against her, he looked much more relaxed. A smile still on his face. It was nice 

and (y/n) found herself wishing he would smile more.

"Are you mocking me, Mr. Barnes?" This was weird, you were joking around with a man who literally made you scared stiff a few minutes earlier.

"Of course not, don't do that to yourself (y/n)" So he had a humorous side too then. Well 2 could play at that game.

"I guess my head must've been lost," you felt a small victory smirk as you recalled his previous words. Finally, you had somebody other than Tony to 

bounce your witty humour off of. James rose his eyebrows in a 'good for you' kind of way and laughed quietly. It was such a nice sound that you felt 

yourself laughing along with him. 

The door opened and Steve walked in, just back from the mission, "Hey (y/n) have you seen -" seeing James stopped his sentence. The 2 of you stopped 

your laughing as you turned to talk to Steve. He looked a little confused by the scene before him, "Oh, looks like you have."

\----


	3. Not Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Follows on right after last chapter

\--  
STEVE'S POV  
\--

Walking in on (y/n) and Bucky had been strange to say the least. I mean it was nice to see Bucky letting his guard down enough to allow himself to 

laugh again, but he wasn't like that with anybody else, so why (y/n)? It would be a lie if he said he wasn't a little jealous. He had Bucky back, 

but his friend was still lost inside that head of his around Steve. As much as he tried to be patient and give Bucky time to remember everything, it 

was still frustrating having his friend so close but yet so far.

"How was the mission Stevie?" (y/n) spoke as though what he'd walked in on wasn't weird at all.

"It was, uh, y'know, just another mission really. Not much of a problem," he gave a forced smile to (y/n), still feeling confused more than anything 

else. "What have you guys been up to?" He just had to know more.

(y/n) was the one to respond, "Just been doing a bit of training since you guys grounded me." Bucky barely glanced at Steve, his gaze was too 

occupied watching (y/n).

Trying to keep the situation casual seemed like the best idea to Steve, "We've been over this (y/n), you're not grounded, we just need you to fully 

recover. You nearly died." As soon as those last words left his mouth he registered his mistake. Bucky's eyes fell to the ground and he was clearly 

tearing himself apart again inside. (y/n) was also looking more tense now. Damn it Steve you idiot. "Oh, geez. Sorry Buck, I wasn't trying to -"

"-No, no. You're right. I hurt (y/n) bad." With that one monotone statement Bucky turned to leave the room but (y/n) grabbed his arm to stop him. 

What? Since when did Bucky let anybody touch him. Steve had tried and about lost an arm when Bucky freaked in reaction.

"James. Don't." (y/n) held intense eye contact with Bucky, all of the unspoken messages clear in her eyes for Bucky to read. "We've been over this 

haven't we. It's the past." Steve suddenly felt as though he was imposing on the pair. Besides, he still felt guilty for his poor word choice. He 

decided it would be best for him to just leave.

"I better go to do the mission debrief. I'll leave you guys to your training." With that he turned and left the room before (y/n) or Bucky could 

protest.

\--  
(y/n) POV  
\--

Well this was a disaster. Just as she'd felt she was getting somewhere with James everything went to hell again. Steve hadn't meant to say that, 

(y/n) knew, but it was all so difficult for Steve too. He wanted his friend back so bad and was so close. Realising that she still had her hand on 

James' arm she went to take it away. 

"Y'know, if you want, I can try get your arm working again. It's only right since I'm the one who broke it." It was an obvious attempt at a topic 

change, but hey, worth a shot right? 

"It's safer like this," he seemed to turn to look at you slightly more, but was still looking miserable.

"Ahh, come on. I insist." Optimism wasn't her strong point but it was definitely not something James possessed any of. When he didn't respond she 

decided to fix his arm anyway.

Forcing him to turn and face her, (y/n) let her hands hover over his metal arm. He didn't move. Just watched her face.

Feeling the electricity leave through her fingers, (y/n) closed her eyes in concentration. Her brain ran through the components of James' arms and 

undid the damage she'd accidently done before. Hearing the arm click back to life she opened her eyes to look into the blue ones before her. 

\--  
BUCKY'S POV  
\--

Watching her face concentrate as she used her powers was mesmerising for him. The silence had never seemed more comfortable and when his arm clicked 

back to life and he realised that meant it was over her found himself feeling a little sad.

When she opened her eyes, he realised how close they were stood. Normally, this would've bothered him. His training would have taken over and the 

impulse to put distance between them would've been too strong. But right now, he felt completely at ease. Staring back into her eyes.

She blinked a few times before looking away from his face. A smile on her lips. "There we go. All better."

Noticing this as his time to reply he snapped out of his bizarre trance, "Mhmm. Thanks," was all he managed. Confusion over what had just happened 

between them floating through his mind.

"My pleasure. I mean, it was my fault I guess." Sensing that she was feeling a little awkward too, Bucky decided to make it easier for both of them 

and resume the previous humour.

"It kinda was, doll, but I guess I forgive you," he wasn't sure where 'doll' had come from but he'd already said it now, so oh well. She didn't 

protest to the name so it seemed ok. 

"Hey! Don't make me feel bad, James. It's not polite." She gave him a little nudge with her sentence and he was happy to have the light atmosphere 

back again.

Noticing the accent that he had been listening to for a while now made him smile wider. "Oh yes, I hear the English are all so polite," he did his 

best English accent at the end of the sentence and the giggle from (y/n) as he did made the humiliation more than worth it.

"Just because you Americans dont know how to be gentlemen," she retorted. That quick mind was very fascinating to Bucky.

"I'll have you know I used to be quite the gentleman back in my day."

"Oh, I'm sure," giving him a wink (y/n) turned and walked to grab her water bottle from besides the weight bench she'd been sat at before.

Not knowing what else to do, Bucky remained stood where he was, hoping that she would come back over and be near him again.

"I don't know about you, but I'm starving. I'm going to grab some lunch," it saddened him to hear her say she was leaving and she strode towards the 

door but stopped and turned back to him, "you coming Barnes?" The invitation was like music to his ears and he grinned and walked after (y/n) 

towards the kitchen on the other side of the base.

\--  
TONY'S POV  
\--

"I told you I had it under control but you just had to get involved didn't you Spangles." He had been arguing with Cap over a stunt he'd pulled on 

the mission for what seemed like forever now. But it's not like you were going to back down any time soon.

"Stop making it a big deal Tony. I saw a situation and I stepped in to help. So what?" Cap looked like his thoughts were elsewhere. 

"Tryin' to take my thunder, that's what this is. Jealousy." Tony joked at the Captain but felt less satisfaction when the man simply stood up and 

left the kitchen. Probably going think righteous thoughts about honest things or something like that. Too busy slicing up pizza to really worry 

about it too much Tony wasn't paying attention when they walked in together.

"Ooh, Pizza. Grab another 2 plates please Tony," he would know Sparky's accent from the others any day of the week, but the number of plates she'd 

asked for piqued his interest. Turning to see who had accompanied her he was shocked to see Barnes stood sheepishly behind her. He looked like he 

wanted to be anywhere but in Tony's presence at that moment, but that was his problem not Tony's.

"You been making new friends there Sparky?" He'd said it casually, but the idea of the 2 being friends after what he did to her seemed a little 

strange.

"Well you know me Stark. People just love me. I can't help it." (y/n) stuck her tongue out and moved past Tony to grab some pieces of pizza.  
Barnes didn't move a muscle, just switched between watching (y/n) and glancing at Tony cautiously. Tony stayed quiet for a while, contemplating all 

the different ways that this situation could evolve. "What, no witty reply for me Stark? You're uncharacteristically quiet."

"Well us adults like to call that thinking, (y/n). You know. When there are voices talking to you inside your brain."

"What! No way!" The sarcasm was dripping from (y/n)'s tongue and she clearly felt completely at ease, even with her almost killer in the room. She'd 

put the pizza on the plates and walking back past Tony, she handed one of the plates to Barnes before they both turned and left the room. What had 

he just witnessed? He'd never seen Barnes acting more ... well, normal.

\--  
(y/n) POV  
\--

Tony's odd behaviour hadn't escaped her attention but she hadn't let it bother her. Not everyone here was completely comfortable having James around 

\- hell, not a few hours ago she had been one of them. But having taken time to see James instead of the Soldier, it was difficult not to like him. 

And more than anything else, he could understand better than any of the others how (y/n) felt. Neither of them had to say that, but they both knew 

it was true. They could relate to one another.

Sitting on the couch in front of the TV, (y/n) noticed that James stood a few feet from the couch. It looked as though he was waiting for permission 

to sit. (y/n) casually patted the seat behind her and he accepted the hint and moved to sit beside her.

Grabbing the TV remote (y/n) got comfortable, leaning back in the chair and crossing her legs. "What you wanna watch?" It seemed a simple enough 

question, but the almost instant confusion on his face indicated otherwise.

"I, I've not watched anything before. Not since..." his thoughts seemed to trail off and she mentally kicked herself for sending his mind back to 

his Hydra days. Ugh, she really hated that organisation.

"Don't worry. I have great taste in TV shows. Let's watch some Walking Dead. You'll love it," finding an episode and sticking it on (y/n) found 

herself watching James' reactions more than the show. He watched intently, taking in every little thing that happened on the screen, only moving to 

take another bite from his pizza. Once the episode finished he turned to you with a smile back on his face.

"That was pretty cool. Especially the dude with the crossbow." You returned his smile and surprised him with a little cheer.

"YESS! Another person joins Team Daryl. Suck on that Tony and Steve." The team occasionally watched the show together and you'd all chose favourite 

characters. You sided with Daryl, as did Sam, Wanda and, no surprise at all, Clint. Nat sided with Michonne declaring that it was 'girl power'. 

Bruce, Tony, Wanda and Steve went with Glenn - meaning they were equal in numbers with you. But screw that, Team Daryl just gained the upper hand. 

After explaining all of this to James enthusiastically - whilst he looked at you wide eyed by how serious you seemed to take this - he simply 

laughed a little.

"So I figure you like this show then?" You realised you may have come on too strong and immediately felt a little silly.

"Is it that obvious?" you began laughing along with James for the second time that day. 

"Thank you (y/n)," he seemed to get serious all of a sudden.

"Don't worry about it, everybody should watch at least 1 episode," you tried joking some more but he remained serious.

"Not for the zombie show. For treating me like a normal person. Not many people do. It's nice." You hadn't thought much of your behaviour towards 

James to be honest. It just felt natural. 

Not sure what to reply you gave him a soft smile and placed a hand on his flesh one. "Well they should, James. More than anything you should treat 

yourself more like a normal person." Your words slightly empty though, since you knew what it was like to know you weren't normal.

"I can't," his words fell to a mumble and he looked down at your hand on his, "monster." Was the only word you caught and you felt so similar to him 

in that moment.

"You're not the monster." You hadn't meant to vocalize your thoughts but the words slipped out before you could stop them. Feeling embarrassed you 

went to remove your hand from his but he turned it as you pulled away and took your palm in his.

"So maybe we're both monsters. At least were not alone any more though." You could feel him staring at your face but couldn't bring your eyes to meet 

his. His words sounded genuine but your mind was on a bender so you still didn't believe them. Alone was safe. You'd made sure to be alone your 

whole life, not wanting to get close enough to anybody in case you lost them... like you had your family.

How had such a happy conversation ended like this? You were such a crappy person, ruining the good mood. Alone is best. Alone is safe. STOP. You're 

being selfish. James needed somebody even if you didn't. And how much more of a crappy person would you be if you denied him that.

"Not alone." The words sounded comforting to you even if you didn't want to admit it.

"Not alone." James repeated and you finally brought your eyes up to meet his. When you did you saw the most genuine smile on his face. You instantly 

felt yourself reflecting a similar smile back to him. Maybe you could do this. Allow somebody in. Maybe you even wanted to.

All you knew was that in that moment you felt more grounded than you ever had before. James looked contempt too, which made you even happier.

The moment only stopped when Sam and Clint strolled in. They didn't see your interlocked hands before you both instinctively pulled away. Looking 

casually over your shoulder at the pair you gave them a smile and turned back to the TV. "You guys wanna come watch Walking Dead with us? Team Daryl 

gained a member." 

Both men cheered at that and high fived you - probably not wanting to risk high fiving James - and took a seat on the other sofa in the room. With 

that you put on another episode and allowed your mind to go over what had happened today. Things were really changing for you, but you had yet to 

decide if this was a good or a bad thing.  
\----


	4. Frosty and Sparky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony and Nat question (y/n) and Bucky's relationship whilst Steve and Bucky worry over the state of their friendship.
> 
> *Longer chapter than I would usually do"

\----  
STEVE'S POV  
\--

Something inside him hurt. Bucky had been more distanced from him than ever the past few days. It must've been because of his thoughtless words in 

the gym with (y/n). How could he have been so stupid. Such a crappy friend. The rest of the tower were also aware of this distance that had formed 

between the old war buddies. However, Steve felt that they knew more about it than they were telling him.

He continued to run at his fastest pace around the track, trying to outrun his own mind. Of course it didn't help at all. 

He still felt that dull ache in his chest.

\--  
NAT'S POV  
\--

The situation with Barnes and Rogers was getting annoying now. She had held her tongue for as long as possible but she felt that she was getting to 

the end of her restraint. Wanda had told her not to get involved and she really was trying but this was getting ridiculous.

"Hey Tony," she started at the man sat opposite her working on some new gadget, "About this Barnes and Rogers situation..." Tony looked intrigued 

the moment she brought the subject up, putting down whatever he was doing and meeting her gaze.

"Finally! Somebody is bringing this up." It seemed she wasn't the only one who was getting annoyed with the situation.

"Well we gotta do something about it. If i have to see Rogers looking like a kicked puppy any longer I'm gonna flip." Despite the humorous approach, 

she knew that both her and Tony did look out for their team mate. "Don't suppose you know what triggered it all?" She definitely didn't.

Tony chuckled low to himself and looked down at the table, "What? You don't know," he was teasing her now.

"Cough up Stark. What is it?" She gave him an intrigued look, fully engrossed by the situation now.

"Frosty and Sparky, that's what it is." Tony looked proud of himself for knowing something she didn't but Nat was too shocked to give it much 

attention. (y/n) and Bucky? Since when? How has she not noticed? Then again they he did seem more relaxed when she was around.

"Why would that bother Steve though?" This was still a probing question.

"No idea. Maybe he's jealous? Seem's to me like Frosty spends more time with her than Cap now, maybe that's why." Tony was enjoying the situation 

far too much. He loved drama.

"D'you think he knows about them though?" 

"Doubt it. Ooh ooh, I'm so gonna tell him now we've spoke about it." That didn't seem like a good idea to her. Tony was never particularly delicate 

with these sort of situations. 

"It's probably best I do it. We all know you lack the social tact to do it properly Stark," she teased the man before her whilst fully meaning her 

words.

"Ugh, you're no fun at all, you know that." Tony had a look on his face like a child in a tantrum.

\--  
BUCKY'S POV  
\--

Sat in his room, (y/n) was looking through some old photo's that Steve had given to him of the 40's. 

"Wow, look how small Steve was in this one," (y/n) was holding up a photo of Steve and himself stood outside his ma's house. He had his arm over 

Steve's shoulder and they were both laughing at the camera. It was a picture he didn't have any memory of taking but it seemed familiar all the 

same.

"He's no smaller in that one than the last few you've seen (y/n)," he had to smile at the excited look she had on her face from looking into his 

past. He wished he could share the enthusiasm for it, but he knew that there was a lot happened between that photo and the present that he didn't 

like.

"Yeah, well, it's still strange to look at," moving the photo to the floor next to where she sat cross legged, she moved to the next one. Bucky 

simply sat on the couch behind her, more fascinated by watching her than the blast through the past. His history didn't have as much to offer him as 

the present did right now.

He and (y/n) had spent a lot of time together since that night, watching Tv shows that (y/n) insisted he 'just had to see' and playing through the 

music on her phone. She had music from all different decades and genres and they had found that Bucky really liked a band with a name something like 

ACBC. He knew that was about right. It was nice spending more time with (y/n) and he felt a strong connection developing between them.

Steve had bee acting a little strange with him lately and he wasn't sure why. It seemed like he avoided him most of the time, but Bucky was spending 

more time with (y/n) because of this so he didn't let it bother him too much. He would meet her at some point around lunch time after he'd done his 

training and grabbed some food. Then they would head back to one of their rooms and just sit with each others company. Sometimes they wouldn't 

really speak much - it seemed they both struggled with small talk at times - but it was nice not to be alone.

"You look so happy in this one," as (y/n) talked about the photo she seemed to have an almost forced smile on her face. Slightly confused by her 

reaction he took the photo in his hand and looked at it. He saw himself stood with a short brunette woman wrapped in his arm. Flipping the picture 

over he saw 'Stark expo' scrawled across the back in Steve's writing. Still, he couldn't remember the night, or the woman for that matter. Looking 

back at (y/n) he found her looking sad before she noticed his gaze and forced another smile.

"Yeah, look's like I was. I don't remember it though." Why did she look so sad? Did she know who the woman in the photo was or something? He handed 

her the photo back and she held it longer than needed before slowly placing it on the pile beside her with the others. Bucky didn't like seeing 

(y/n) upset but didn't know what had made her so. This meant he didn't know how to help, so instead he stayed quiet and watched as she continued 

looking through the photo's. Though it appeared she'd lost her enthusiasm.

\--  
(y/n) POV  
\--

Seeing James with another woman had caused an emotion inside of her which she wasn't used to. Jealousy. She wasn't sure why, I mean it's not like 

her and James were together or anything. They just kept each other company that's all. Relationships weren't her strong point. 

Feeling his gaze on the back of her head, (y/n) continued to look through the photo's, though she felt less like she wanted to now. This man had a 

whole past behind him, something more than just his time with Hydra. It didn't matter that he couldn't remember all of it because that wouldn't make 

it go away. Compared to him (y/n) was the one lacking in life experiences. Her memory went back a year or so before the car accident, but she found 

herself short on happy memories. 

Annoyed by this fact (y/n) felt her jaw tighten as she tried harder to think of how her life had been before the accident. She couldn't remember 

much about her family in all honesty. Whenever a happy memory came to mind it was overpowered by the images of the crash. Their dead bodies in front 

of her. Her mother's dead eyes still open and looking towards her whilst blood trickled from her nose and mouth. This image sent electricity across 

her skin without her wanting it to.

"(y/n)? Are you alright?" his voice awoke her from her daze and feeling herself regaining control she sent the electricity back within her body.

"I'm fine," was all (y/n) could manage but the way she said it had her not even believing it herself. God, she was such a mess.

"You know you can talk to me right?" The concern in his voice was touching but she still felt slightly bitter because of that stupid photo. She knew 

she had no place to, but she couldn't help it. 

"It's fine Barnes. Don't worry about me." He still didn't look convinced. If anything he looked a little hurt by the fact that you pushed him away. 

Old habits died hard it would seem.

"Please call me Bucky, all my friends do," trying to mask his hurt he tried to pull her back closer again. 

"Friends are we... Bucky?" attempting to lighten the mood and move the attention from herself (y/n) threw a smile along with the question.

"Of course we are. Unless you don't wan't to be, I mean I would understand. Don't feel like yo-" he clearly didn't take the joke and (y/n) felt 

guilty for the self doubt and panic she'd just caused.

"Jam-Bucky, stop. I was kidding. I wan't to be your friend you idiot." In all honesty the word friends tasted slightly funny as it rolled off her 

tongue. It didn't seem enough.

He calmed down and his smile returned to his lips. Such a lovely smile. Wait, what? No (y/n) don't think like that. You're just friends remember, 

don't screw up a relationship for once.

"Good. I don't really have any other friends." He seemed more sad in that moment again.

"What about Steve? He's your friend Bucky," why would he think Steve wasn't his friend any more?

"He avoids me lately. I don't know what I did." 

"Have you tried talking to him. I'm sure it's nothing," you reassured him. He seemed to go over his options in his head. 

"I don't know if I can. I struggle with talking to people."

"Don't be silly. You talk to me ok. Steve and you have a history so I'm sure it's even easier." Yeah a history that you weren't a part of with some 

mystery woman. Ugh, what was wrong with you, this is about Bucky not you. Don't be so selfish. "If you wan't I could go fetch him so you can talk?"

"No. I will find him another time." She doubted that he would stick to this statement but (y/n) decided not to push the issue further. 

\--  
STEVE'S POV  
\--

He'd just finished his run and was heading back to his room when he heard a familiar voice, "Hey Rogers, wait up," Nat came jogging down the hall 

towards him.

"Nat, hey, what's up?" She seemed like a woman on a mission and he didn't want to get in the way of Nat on a mission.

"I wanted to talk to you actually ... about Barnes." Well this couldn't be good news.

"Oh yeah, why? Is everything ok? He hasn't had any relapses has he?" his instinct was worry when anybody brought up Bucky.

"No, no. He's fine. It's just, well, what's going on between you two?" He really didn't want to answer that.

"What do you mean? We're fine." He tried to throw her off his trail.

"Come on Steve. You're a terrible liar. You two have been avoiding each other for the past few days. Why?" As usual Nat was having none of his crap.

"Ugh, I don't know. I said something stupid and he hasn't spoke to me properly since. I think he's avoiding me." She took in all that he had to say 

and then thought for a second before responding. It almost seemed like his answer wasn't the one she had been expecting.

"So this has nothing to do with (y/n)?" What? Why would it have anything to do with her. She had never caused him any problems and the idea that Nat 

thought she was to blame struck him as really strange.

"What would this have to do with (y/n)?"

"Well I, uh, her and Barnes are, uh, together aren't they?" (y/n) and Bucky, together? As in together together? He hadn't even thought it was a 

possibility. Bucky barely spoke to him, how could he be so close to somebody else.

"Since when are they together?"

"Tony said something about it earlier. It makes sense. I have seen them spending quite a bit of time together lately. Besides, he acts different 

when she's around." How had he not noticed this himself? How much of a bad friend had he become. 

"It's the first I've heard about it. Maybe I should go talk to him and ask him myself." With that he said bye to Nat and headed for Bucky's room.

\--  
BUCKY'S POV  
\--

(y/n) had put some of her music on after their discussion and was putting the photo's back in their box. Once they were neatly packed away again she 

went to put them back in the drawer, but as she got up she knocked a glass from the table and spilt it down her top.

"Crap. Damn it. Idiot (y/n)" she cursed at her actions and despite feeling like he should help, instead he laughed at her flustered state. "Hey, 

it's not funny, this is one of my favourite tops." Despite her telling him off, she looked amused by the situation herself too.

"Here, let me give you a hand," he said before moving from the couch to pick up the now empty glass and move it to the kitchen. When he returned 

(y/n) was still rubbing at the stained shirt. If anything she was making it worse. He stood watching her for a while before moving back into the 

room.

"It's ruined," she pouted like a little child and looked at him with a desperate look in her eyes. He knew how much she loved that shirt, it had a 

Metallica logo across the front and she'd mentioned getting it from a concert she'd crashed after a mission some years ago. He went into his room 

and pulled her one of his spare shirt's from a drawer. 

"Here, you can borrow this," he told her before throwing the shirt across the room to her. She caught it just before it hit her in the face and 

examined it with an odd look on her face before standing to change in his bathroom. He moved to sit back on the couch but before he could he hear a 

knock on his door.

Walking over to the door he opened it to find Steve with his eye's cast to the floor. "Can we talk?" Bucky stepped to the side and Steve walked past 

him into the room. "Bucky look, I wanted to talk to you for a while now but I thought you were still mad about what I said before. I'm sorry. I 

didn't realise that wasn't why we haven't been talking though. I should've asked you about it." Steve's sudden rambling confused Bucky for a moment 

before he could think to respond.

"What? I'm not mad at you. I thought you were mad at me. Wait, ask me about what?" For some reason he felt a sudden panic spread through him. Had he 

done something wrong?

"About (y/n)." What did he want to know about (y/n)? Had she said something to Steve?

"What about me?," (y/n) had changed and exited the bathroom with his shirt in place of her own soaked one. Steve turned to (y/n) then looked back at 

Bucky with raised eyebrows.

"Ugh, sorry (y/n), I didn't realise I was intruding on you two. I should go." Steve had a red tinge to his cheeks and tried to scurry past Bucky to 

leave the room.

"What? You just got here? Don't you two wanna talk or something? I need to go anyway, so it's really no problem." (y/n) stopped Steve and went to 

leave herself. Bucky simply stood watching the scene before him play out, not really sure he knew what was going on. Did Steve not like (y/n) or 

something. That made no sense though, they'd always seemed to get on fine. "I'll see you later Bucky" (y/n) moved past him and gave him a smile 

before heading for the door "Thanks for letting me borrow the shirt."

"No problem," he returned her smile before she left the room. Leaving just him and Steve in a strange silence. Steve was just watching him as if he 

was waiting for him to speak first.

"So," Steve finally spoke up, "you and (y/n)." 

"What about us?" he was genuinely confused now. Was he not meant to be friends with (y/n)? Did Steve not trust him to be around her? He guessed it 

made sense, he was dangerous. But (y/n) could handle herself. They were both burdened individuals.

"Look, I'm not saying it's a problem. I just wished you'd have told me about you two, that's what friends do Buck." Wait. Did he think? 

"We're just friends Steve," he tried to explain but Steve didn't look like he believed him.

"Oh, really? But the shirt?"

"She spilt her drink on her own." He explained to Steve. Did all of this mean that they were friends again now? He had worried it was something that 

he had done to upset Steve, so it was nice to know he hadn't. Steve seemed to understand the situation with (y/n) and eventually moved on from it. 

They sat down and had general conversation. Bucky had missed that the past few days with Steve.

But all the while they talked, Bucky was distracted by the thought of (y/n) and him being more than friends. It was an appealing idea but he had no 

idea how to be in a relationship like that.Maybe (y/n) didn't even want to be more than friends. He felt it best to leave things as they were.

\--  
(y/n) POV  
\--

She strolled down the hall from Bucky's room towards her own room. The building was an abandoned boarding house in the middle of the countryside so 

you all had your own little living areas. Along the way back to her room (y/n) bumped into Nat and Tony. "Hey guys," she greeted the pair before 

continuing down the hall.

"Woah woah woah Sparky. Is that Barnes' shirt?" Tony's accusation stopped (y/n) in her tracks. She'd not thought much of it but looking at the 

situation you could see why they would make assumptions. Oh god, and the way they were both staring at her with big smirks on their faces made (y/n) 

feel a little nervous.

"It's nothing like that guys, I spilled - I knocked my drink down me, so I borrowed a shirt. That's all," (y/n) tried to play it off cool. Not 

letting her flustered state show through to them, knowing they'd only take advantage of it.

"Oh yeah, I'm sure. You spilled your drink and went to Bucky's room for a shirt," Tony was finding this all very amusing.

"I didn't go to his room, I was there alr-" she stopped mid sentence knowing that you weren't really helping your cause much. She wasn't hiding her 

and Bucky's friendship from the others, she just didn't want them to make the assumptions that Tony was doing right now.

"Ooh, did you hear that Nat, she was already with him," Tony and Nat were acting like little kids in school and if (y/n) weren't the target of their 

teasing she'd likely join in.

"Awh, they do make a cute couple don't you think," Nat teased further.

Sensing that they weren't going to leave her alone any time soon (y/n) turned and walked away whilst shaking her head at the pair. Seriously, it was 

like you lived with children sometimes. Despite denying any romantic spark between her and Bucky, she couldn't help but find herself wishing there 

could be a more intimate relationship between the two of them. (y/n)tried not to indulge the thoughts too much though, since he probably didn't feel 

the same way and she didn't want to get hurt. Besides it might damage his recovery even more if she put pressure on him like that. No. She would 

keep these thoughts locked away to herself.

It was best for both of them. Right?


	5. Hydra want their assets returned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when the mission doesn't go to plan and Hydra want their assets back.

\----  
STEVE'S POV  
\--

Since the day when Nat had told him she thought (y/n) and Bucky were a couple, Steve couldn't help but find himself wishing that they were. Bucky 

had always been good wit the ladies back in his day, but since returning from Hydra he still doesn't appear to remember everything. He spends a lot 

of time shut off from the world and only really talks to him or (y/n) despite the others making the effort to talk to him. It's understandable wy 

his social skills are rusty but Steve just wants to see him come out of his shell a bit more. And (y/n) helps him to do that.

Having gotten to know (y/n) much better over the past few months whilst taking out the European Hydra bases, he wants her to be happy too. She is 

more well adjusted to hiding her emotions and masks her pain with humour so that it's less noticeable. But he knows that she is in a similar place 

as Bucky. They both spent years carrying out Hydra's plans unwillingly and now that they are free it's like they don't know how to process the fact.

They are both broken, but each is the key to fixing the other.

\--MISSION--  
BUCKY'S POV  
\--

"(Y/N)! What are you doing, stick to the plan," he yelled through the comms device. She'd went into the control room alone. She was being crazy. 

Having finally been allowed on missions with the team Bucky had felt relief because he could finally be useful again. However, the stress of this 

situation was starting to make it seem like a bad idea. 

(y/n) was fully healed and on the mission too. Hell, the whole team was here, all hands on deck kind of situation. They were taking out the final - 

and biggest - UK Hydra base today. Finally all of this would come to an end and they could all go home. Wherever home was.

"What is she doing?" Tony sounded strangely calm but he must have been bothered by what (y/n) was doing too.

"(y/n) what's happening. Are you okay?" Steve with his Captain America head on.

No response. Oh god, had something gone wrong? Not (y/n). Please not to (y/n). Bucky was distracted by these thoughts when he felt a needle stabbed 

into his neck and then everything went dark.

\--  
(y/n) POV  
\--

There he was, the leader of this whole crap storm. His relaxed body language only antagonized (y/n) more. The man before her simply smirked and then 

continued to give orders to the men aroud him. Each agent that came her way she took out. Initially relying on combat skills worked but the more 

wound up she got, she started to shock them into unconsciousness instead. Just as the leader was in her sights, (y/n) felt a stabbing pain in her 

neck before the world went black.

Oh crap.

\--  
STEVE'S POV  
\--

(y/n) and Bucky were both down and out when taken off to a waiting helicopter in the distance. If the Avengers were going to take the base, then it 

seemed Hydra were going to get their assets back. "Keep that helicopter grounded, we can't lose them," he commanded to nobody in particular because 

he was focused on getting to it himself. He wasn't going to lose them.

"Nat's been hit, I've gotta get her to the Quinjet," Clint voiced across to the team. 

With Nat and Clint out and (y/n) and Bucky down the chances of getting out of this were slimming. It left Tony, Wanda, Sam and himself against over 

one hundred Hydra agents.

"There's too many of them Cap, we're not going to win this one," he knew Sam was right but he wasn't about to give up given what he had to lose.

"Wanda. You and Sam try and keep them to the rigt wing of the building. Tony, focus on keeping that bird on the ground." When it came to situations 

like this full Cap mode seemed to awaken within him. Taking out a few more agents in his path he had a clear run to the helicopter. Running as fast 

as his legs would allow he closed the distance. Just as he was about there something blew up in the air blocking his path, he saw Tony come crashing 

to the ground.

"TONY! Tony are you still with us?" He didn't get a response for a moment and his brain was working at super speed.

"Son of a - I'm here. Suits hit pretty bad though, most systems malfunctioning," Tony sounded extremely annoyed at his sudden defeat.

The blades on te helicopter sprung to life as it prepared for take off. NO NO NO! Before he could get across the remaining distance it took off, 

taking (y/n) and Bucky from him. "NOOO!" He'd lost them. The mission was a disaster. As the sound of gunfire snapped him from his inner demons, he 

looked around at what was left of the team.

"Fall back to the Quinjet." He had to keep the rest of the team alive. This was the only option.

He did something he had never in his life done before. He turned and ran from these bullies. For the good of the team.

\--  
(y/n) POV  
\--

"Wake up bitch!" A hard slap to the side of her face awoke (y/n). Taking in her surroundings (y/n) found herself in a grimey looking building 

chained to a chair with rubber around the chains. They'd insulated her, restricting her power. This was nothing unexpected. What unsettled her was sat opposite her looking into her eyes. Bucky.

"And finally we have all the guests in attendance," a cocky voice sounded from behind her. (y/n) didn't have to see him to know the voice. The 

commander - from the control room. Fantastic. (y/n) let out a dry laugh as her head fell back to the floor.

Having walked around to her side, the commander scowled at her actions, "Something funny miss, (y/l/n)?" Despite knowing that responding was a bad 

choice she couldn't help herself. She'd been spending too much time around Tony she figured.

"Just this whole bloody organisation," (y/n) dared to look up at the commander and hold eye contact. This challenging behaviour was rewarded how 

she'd presued and she recieved a punch to the stomach. 

"You won't be laughing soon my dear. We've got a magnificent plan for you both," the grin on his face was the look of a truely evil man. (y/n) cast 

a glance towards Bucky. He just sat there. Still. An already defeated look in his eyes. That look hurt her more than any physical pain they could 

cause her.

Noticing (y/n)'s concerned gaze, the commander let out a dark laugh. "Oh dear, do I sense feelings between the two of you," he took such joy out of 

the angry expression (y/n) threw his way, "Well, well. It appears I do, brilliant." God, this moron deserved a bullet between his eyes and she wanted to be the one to put it there.

"You don't have anything you moron," this snappy nature of hers was really going to cause problems. Preparing for another hit (y/n) tensed in anticipation. But instead he turned towards Bucky and punched him in the stomach instead. She couldn't help the gasp that escaped her mouth despite the fact that Bucky barely flinched from the hit.

"Oh, but I think I do. You care for him," the evil bastard was really enjoying this now, "Question is, does he care for you?" With that he turned to (y/n) and hit her across the face. The sound of the hit echoed off the walls and she had to admit that the guy packed quite a punch. Spitting some blood from her mouth onto the floor she turned back to face the man.

Luckily Bucky had limited his reaction to a clenched jaw. Or maybe, he just didn't share her feelings? Get it together (y/n)! Now's not the time to be thinking about that sort of stuff. 

"Nothing? Really? I guess it wasn't painful enough for her," his attention was turned on Bucky, who remained silent and still. Before she could prepare for it, the commander whipped back around to face her and stabbed a blade into her left leg. She let a hiss pass through her teeth as the pain registered. Bucky's eye's met her pained one's for merely a second before returning to the floor.

"It matters not. We must be getting on with the plans," with this final statement the commander gave each of them a grin before leaving the room. It was just them.

\--  
BUCKY'S POV  
\--

Every part of him wanted to rip that man apart for laying a finger on (y/n). A reaction was what he had wanted though and this alone prevented Bucky from giving him one. After he'd left Bucky allowed his body language to soften a little.

"(y/n)! I'm sor-" he needed her to know that he did care.

"Don't worry about it Barnes. Not your fault," she tried to adjust er leg slightly and hissed in pain as the knife in her leg shifted. He felt her pain more than his own, which was confusing for him really.

"Why'd you go off like that back at the base?" He knew ow was not the time to lecture her but at least it would distract her from the pain slightly.

She chuckled before replying, "That man is the Commander," this meant little to him so he gave her a shrug urging her on, "he's the one who trained me. The one who made me do all those things. Guess that clouded my judgement a little," even now she was still making jokes with him. Why did she always do that?

Registering this information he couldn't deny that he understood her reaction. A silence fell upon them for a while, neither knowing what to say to the other.

After a few minutes of this silence the door opened once more and a man in a lab coat entered. Bucky tensed at the sight out of habit, but soon forced this reaction back down. The man wheeled in some sort of machinery with wires coming out and gauges all over it.

Before Bucky could wonder about the machine more, the man began putting the wires under (y/n)'s skin. She didn't react to this and seemed to find a new determination within herself to show no reaction. If only the same could be said for himself. He found himself grimacing at the macinery and the doctor linking (y/n) up to it.

"Finally. A reaction from you Soldier," he had been too distracted by the doctor to notice the Commander re-enter the room. Bucky only held the mans attention for a moment before he turned to the doctor to ask how it was going. What were they doing to her. His instincts had already kicked in whn he'd awoke before (y/n) and he hadn't been able to find any means of escape. He couldn't help her.

Once (y/n) had been covered by wires and remained silent the doctor spoke for the first time, "All ready sir." With that he walked away and stood behind a desk at the other side of the room. 

"Good," was all the Commander replied before stepping between Bucky and (y/n), blocking his view of her. "Then we can begin," with that he grabbed the knife handle protruding from (y/n)'s leg and gave it a twist before yanking it out. (y/n) let out a whimper but still glared at him confidently.

Bucky felt completely useless as the man moved towards the macine. Whilst he had his back to them both, (y/n) risked a look at Bucky and their eyes met. That's when he saw through her act. She was terrified.

\--  
(y/n)'s POV  
\--

She had to be strong for Bucky. Weakness from her could result in him getting hurt. But this was all too much. She was scared.

With a bang the machine turned on and she felt her body go rigid. Pain was shooting through all of her body. She wanted to hold in the screams but after a few more seconds of this intense pain she couldn't any more. She screamed through the pain and gripped down on the arms of the chair she was trapped in and closed her eyes. Knowing that the only thing that would make this experience worse would be seeing Bucky trasing about where he sat.

She could hear him growling threats at the Commander and desperately trying to free himself.

After what seemed to her like days she felt the pain beginning to subside and the machine noises dying down. Her skin felt like it was burning and her brain was ready to explode.

What had they done to her?


	6. Agent Winters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hydra playing with (y/n) and Bucky's lives in the worst way possible.

\----  
STEVE'S POV  
\--

Looking. Every day that went by he was looking. Still looking. 

It had been over 3 weeks since (y/n) and Bucky were taken by Hydra. There wasn't a single lead to follow. Nothing. After that bad mission the team 

had recovered and went back at the base again, successfully wiping it off the map that time. As far as the European Hydra bases were concerned, the 

team ad took out all of them that they could find. This meant they were preparing to go home - to the US.

How could he go home though? He'd spent all that time searching for Bucky and when he'd found him not even a year passed before he lost him again. 

He hadn't had too much time to bond with (y/n) as much as he would've liked but he did trust her. He could only hope that wherever Hydra had her and 

Bucky, they were together. Looking out for each other until he found them.

He would find them. 

Looking.

\--  
BUCKY'S POV  
\--

Day 24. Still locked up. Not sent on missions yet. Or maybe there were no missions to be sent on. Just the same routine day after day.

6.00AM  
Doors open. (y/n) dragged out and taken to lab. Him left stood angrily watching. 

Their brainwashing equipment wasn't functioning correctly on him. He couldn't be wiped. So they found a new toy... (y/n).

He didn't know what they did to her in the hours she would be gone. He could hear her screams of agony and he felt the pain she suffered through.

She would be dragged back to their cell once they were done with her. Her body limp as they threw her to the ground without a care.

Door shut. He would lift (y/n)'s body and place her on her bed (roll mat on the floor). 

She was speaking less and less each day. In the beginning she joked about the situation as if it would make it all less serious. Just after a week 

she only spoke when he spoke first. 2 weeks and her answers became blunt and she wouldn't meet his eyes. 3 weeks and she ignored him mostly. Staying 

silent whilst her eyes fixed onto the wall at her side. 

They broke her and he would break them too one day.

\--  
(y/n)'s POV  
\-- 

6.00AM they came and dragged her off again. She was to defeated to protest. What was the point anyway? 

Tied onto the lab table doctors would come and prod and poke at her. She had no idea what they were doing and tried as much as she could to withdraw 

herself from the situation. But the pain. Oh god the pain. Screams ripped from her throat despite her mind not wanting them to.

That first time they'd hooked her up to that machine - back when they were first captured - they took her powers. She had no idea how, or why for 

that matter. If they wanted her to be useful for them, why weaken her?

She didn't know what their goal with her was now. Maybe they didn't have one. Maybe they just enjoyed this. Maybe it didn't matter, because she had 

accepted that she would likely die here. And she honestly didn't feel like she cared. Death would be a welcome relief.

Once their appetite for inflicting pain was sated she would be dragged back to her cell and thrown to the floor. 

Bucky would help her over to her sleeping area. She knew he was suffering too but she felt to drained to interact properly. She wasn't even sure she 

knew how to any more. 

She was too broken.

\--  
BUCKY'S POV  
\--

Day 53. Locked up. No missions. Same routine.

6.00AM.   
(y/n) taken. Screaming. (y/n) dragged back half dead. Silence.

Bucky could no longer lift her back to her bed because she recoiled from his touch. Too scarred from what they were doing to her to tell friend from 

foe any more. It pained him to see her look back at him with fear when all he wanted to do was help her. 

He'd look over the new scars she carried each day she returned. They littered her now mangled body in an offensive red hue. He noticed she had 

already got silver scars across the left side of her body which must've been years old. He'd asked her about those ones in the first few days of 

imprisonment and she'd said it was a car accident but didn't elaborate. He didn't push her too as he'd read about (y/n)'s past when he'd joined the 

team. It was the crash that killed her family when she was only a child.

He watched her chest rise and fall in her sleep. The breaths she took were shallow and it made it look as though her body just wanted to stop 

working and die. This worried him. He couldn't lose her. 

He wished she would talk to him. She never did though and eventually he gave up trying. It was like she didn't even know him any more. And that hurt.

7.00 PM.  
Door opened unscheduled. 

(y/n) jolted upright at the intrusion and an unsettling look settled on her face which showed sorrowful acceptance of the situation.

"Get up. You're coming to see the boss," the guard spoke to him instead of her. This was a first. After the first week when they'd given up on the 

equipment working on him they'd simply left him in the cell. 

Oh no. Had they fixed the machine? He hoped not. Glancing over to (y/n) he found that she was looking back at him. Confusion clear on her features 

as to why they were here for him and not her.

Slowly Bucky rose from the floor and followed the guards out of the cell. As he left the room he saw that many more armed men were waiting outside 

in case he tried anything. He heard the door close behind him and followed the guards down the hall.

\--  
(y/n)'s POV  
\--

Why take him? Why not her? 

They take her not him. Why take him this time? Why not her?

Her brain didn't come to a rational answer. But this brain didn't do much rationally any more.

The silence was something she was used to. But she missed his silent presence.

Wait, why would she miss that man?

No. She decided that she didn't. It was her brain playing a trick. 

She didn't even remember who he was.

Come to think of it ... who was she?

\--  
BUCKY'S POV  
\--

"Ah, our Soldier, take a seat," the smug Commander gestured to a chair across from where he sat at a desk. It was all strangely formal and he didn't 

want to cause trouble right this moment so he sat. "Are you enjoying your stay?" God, how he wanted to punch that grin off that man's face.

He didn't respond and instead just glared back at the man.

"No no, you're right, forget the small talk. I'll get straight to the point. You work for us again." What? He most certainly didn't and without 

their stupid brainwashing machines he was sure of this. 

"No," was all he responded. 

"Yes Soldier, you see, your little girlfriend (y/n) does. Which means you will too," he seemed confident in this statement. But (y/n) didn't work 

for them, she knew they were the enemy ... right? No. Of course she knew. She had to.

"She doesn't." His stubbornness only made the Commander laugh.

"Oh but she does Soldier. The machines that we used for you are outdated technology. What we used on her isn't so dated. More efficient too," he 

bragged, "would you like to see her in action?" Without waiting for a response he flicked a switch and a short video was projected onto the wall to 

his left.

(y/n) was faced by several armed men, dressed in what looked like SHIELD gear. "We caught her a few toys to play with some days back. We had to see 

how she performed." Bucky's gave never left the video. (y/n) took down the agents with ease. They shot at her multiple times but it didn't even seem 

to slow her down. The last standing agent seemed to recognise who she was as she strolled towards him "(y/n)? We've been looking for you and Bu-" 

before he could finish (y/n) had a hand around his throat and crushed his windpipe in an instant.

Once she was finished, (y/n) simply turned to look at the camera expressionless. She didn't even blink. The video ended. Bucky was shocked and 

confused. But most of all, he was angry. Snapping, he launched across the table towards the Commander grabbing for anything he could get his hands 

on. Several guards leapt on him before he could reach and battled him to the ground.

The Commander - seemingly unmoved by his aggression - stood before his face. Kneeling down to meet Bucky's line of sight he spoke calmly, "unless 

you want us turning her on you, you will obey us. If you don't you better be prepared to either kill (y/n) or die yourself," with that he ordered 

the guards to return him to his cell and that was it.

\--  
STEVE'S POV  
\--

The team he'd sent out to a potential location on (y/n) and Bucky had lost all contact. Although this could mean they were dead, he couldn't help 

but feel like he had achieved something. If they'd gone missing then maybe that meant this location was where Bucky and (y/n) were. 

It had been so long since they'd gone missing and he had returned to the US. Now it looked like he might have a lead though. The first one in over a 

month. 

He'd called the rest of the team and they were all on board. They would attack the base tomorrow morning.

This could be it. 

He could have them back by this time tomorrow.

\--  
(y/n)'S POV  
\--

The man was returned to the cell after only about 10 minutes. 

He had no cuts or bruises so they hadn't hurt him. 

The look on his face was anger and without thinking she found herself in a defensive stance.

After the door closed again he moved towards her.

"What did they do to you (y/n)?" Why did people keep calling her that? That man she killed addressed her by that name before she killed him and now 

her cell mate used the name too. It did feel familiar but still so alien at the same time.

"(y/n)? Is that my name?" The man looked pained by this question.

"What! Yes it's your name. (y/n). (y/n) (y/l/n). Your an Avenger not a Hydra agent. You gotta remember. Please remember," there was so much emotion 

in his voice and it was clear that he was trying to keep himself together. But that information all sounded wrong.

"I don't think you have the right person," her words had hurt him and it almost made her feel bad. Almost.

"No no no no no. You are (y/n). Hydra took us 53 days ago. They hurt you and now they did this to you," he seemed so sure of this and it made her 

want to believe him. But she couldn't. Everything in her brain told her he was wrong.

"That's not me. Sorry," she didn't know why she'd apologised but part of her didn't like seeing this man upset. He crossed the distance between the 

two and she recoiled from him. Moving back into the corner of the room. He seemed too determined though and pursued her anyway.

"(y/n) please," he reached out and placed a hand on her shoulder. Out or reflex more than anything she grabbed his arm and swung it away from her 

whilst kicking him in the stomach to force him back. He seemed genuinely shocked at this outburst but no less determined.

\--  
BUCKY'S POV  
\--

This couldn't be happening. (y/n) had to remember. She just had to. He'd make her.

Ignoring the pain that her surprisingly powerful kick had inflicted on his stomach he pushed forward again. She immediately got angry by this and 

started throwing kicks and punches. Some he dodged and others found their mark. Whatever Hydra had done to her made her much stronger. Even with his 

own enhanced strength he was struggling to match hers.

However, if there was one advantage that he did have it was over 70 years of experience. He didn't want to hurt her but he had to make her remember.

She placed another kick to his side but before she could rebalance herself to strike again he forced her to the floor and pinned her down. She 

growled at this and pushed back at him with such force that he struggled to stay in place. "Your name is (y/n). You are NOT Hydra. Come on (y/n). 

Remember, you have to remember." His words fell on deaf ears and she continued to thrash about beneath him. His disappointment clouded his 

fighting skills.

In a quick movement she slipped a hand free from his grip and punched him across the face. It was a hard hit and the millisecond chance that it gave 

her was all she seemed to need. She forced him off her body and over her head so that he was now the one with his back on the floor. Wasting no time 

at all she leapt on top of him and held him down. 

Instead of fighting back, he just lay there staring back at her angry face. He could taste blood in his mouth and his body was aching. The fact that 

he wasn't even attempting to free himself seemed to cause her to pause. The confusion clear on her face.

"(y/n)" was the last thing that left his mouth before she punched him again and everything went dark.

\--  
(y/n)'S POV  
\--

She got up and left him lay on the floor unconscious. None of this made sense to her. Why would somebody try so hard to convince her to accept these 

lies. It had crossed her mind that maybe this was a test from the Commander. Maybe they simply wanted to see what she could do again? Like before.  
But this man felt more familiar than those agents. She still didn't know him, not even his name. But she felt bonded to him in a way that was beyond 

her understanding.

Moving to sit on the other side of the room, she sun down against the wall and watched him.

He wasn't dead. Part of her felt as though she wouldn't have been able to kill him even if she was meant to. Why though! This thought annoyed her. 

So many things were going through her mind and none of them linked up. 

Could she be this (y/n) that he talked about? It occurred to her that she could't think of what her name actually was. Her superiors had been calling 

her Agent Winters. Though come to think of it, when they came up with that it had seemed almost like a joke to them. She could've swore that she'd 

overheard one of the doctors laughing at the name and saying that it was 'so fitting considering her companion'. She had no idea who her companion 

was. Maybe it was this man? 

But what did he have to do with her name?

It would help if she knew his name she supposed. She racked her brain trying to think what his name was but she came up blank.

Eventually after hours of thinking - or at least trying to think - she decided to sleep.

Since the man was still passed out across her bed she had no choice but to use his.

Lying down across his mat she noticed something scratched into the wall in front of her face. It looked like tally marks. After counting them she 

got to 53. That number sounded familiar. Why?

That was it. He had said something about 53 days ago. Her brain had already forgotten what happened 53 days ago and what he had said about it. She 

struggled to think about what had happened 3 days ago, let alone 53. But why? 

53 days didn't seem like too long ago. She felt like she should remember, but the more she tried the more she came up blank. Eventually giving up she 

closed her eyes and fell into sleep.

\----


	7. Kill or don't

\----  
BUCKY'S POV  
\--

He came round to the sound of sirens and gunfire. He jolted upright and found his body still aching from (y/n)'s attack.

(y/n)!

Looking around he couldn't see her anywhere in the cell. Where had she gone?

Despite the fact that his body protested the idea, he forced himself onto his feet and put his ear to the door to try and figure out what was going on out there.

Gunfire and shouting was all her heard for ages but eventually he heard a familiar voice coming down the hallway.

"Steve?" In seconds Steve was on the other side of the door, trying to open the metal cage.

"Bucky! Move back," Bucky complied and moved back from the door. One loud blast later and the cell was filled with smoke. When the smoke cleared the door was gone and Steve and Tony stood in view. Relief washed over him before his brain took the emotion form him.

"Where's (y/n)? She need's our help" he pleaded with the men before him.

"Do you know where they'd have taken her?" Tony quizzed him. 

"The lab" his tone was low as he spoke "it's where they ... experiment on her." His voice broke at the end of the sentence as pain distorted his words. Steve understood how much of a struggle this was for his friend and how many memories this must have brought up of his own torture.

"C'mon buddy, we will find (y/n) but we gotta get you outta here. What happened to you?" Bucky looked to the ground, not sure if he should answer truthfully or not. Tony was already heading off down the hall so he felt more comfortable just telling Steve.

"Hydra ... they did something to (y/n). She's not herself Steve." Realisation washed over his friends face as he put 2 and 2 together. 

"Then we deal with it. Come on" Steve put an arm around his torso to guide his out of the room and towards the exit but Bucky pulled away insisting on walking without the support.

After going down a series of winding corridors the door to the outside world was in sight. Bucky could even see the Quinjet waiting in the treeline. 

He was free again.

\--  
TONY'S POV  
\--

Steve was taking care of Bucky, so Tony, Nat, Clint and Wanda were clearing out the rest of the compound and searching for (y/n).

Sam and Vision had the outside covered, taking care of any strays. Overall, this mission was going to plan.

"Oh crap!" Sam's voice rang across the comms "Guys my suits down, we got a blind spot on the west wing."

And it had all been going so well.

"Great. Alright. I'm gonna head out and cover that then. You guys ok finishing up in here." 

"Yeah, go." Nat replied for the three of them and with that he was off.

\--  
(y/n)'s POV  
\--

They were attacking. So she had to attack. It was the only thing her brain was telling her.

She'd been in the lab when it began. 

The superiors instantly set her to the mission.

Protect the Commander. Kill intruders.

She had the Commander nearly out of the west exit when she saw the intruder with the wings. 

Instincts took in as she took aim with her assault rifle.

Looking down the scope, she watched him for a while to identify the weakest point of the suit before shooting. Clearly she hit something important because he fell from the sky instantly.

Satisfied with her work she moved out of the buildings cover and into the opening.

Surveying the surroundings she could see a jet parked in the tree line which looked to be unoccupied. That was their way out.

Pushing the Commander in the direction of te jet, he seemed to get the message and they both picked up the pace to a run. Something moved out of the corner of her eye and she pushed the Commander to the ground as a bullet struck her right shoulder.

The pain didn't register with her though since her 'upgrades' from the scientists gave her an extremely high pain tolerance amongst other things.

The source of the bullet had been the winged intruder. She sneered at him and took aim again. For some reason he didn't shoot her despite having her in his sights. She didn't understand why but it didn't matter. 

Just before she pulled the trigger something flew at her, knocking the gun from her hands.

Whipping her head aroud she saw a man in a red and blue outfit and beside him was that man from before. He was still covered in cuts and bruises that she'd inflicted from before. Their eyes met for a moment and it caused a momentary pause.

"Kill them Agent!" the Commanders voice snapped her back into focus. 

She ran towards the red and blue man with a speed that seemed to take him by surprise. Launching herself at him, she threw his balance and had him on the ground.

Serving several powerful punches at his face he too seemed reluctant to counter her attacks. 

Just as she pulled a knife from her belt to end him, she was tackled off of him by the familiar man.

Turning her attention towards him she pushed any feelings that she had about hurting him aside and engaged in her attack. Unlike the other men he seemed more willing to retaliate. Although he had a sadness plastered onto his face whilst doing so.

"(y/n)! This isn't you! Stop!" his words caused more confusion to cloud her mind and she found herself holding back without thinking about it. She hoped that he wouldn't notice but it seemed that he did pick up on it, "You know this isn't who you are. It doesn't make sense right now I know. Trust me, I know. But you know this is wrong." His eyes carried across a desperation that caused more confusion in her head.

"KILL HIM NOW!" The Commanders voice sent her head back into the blender. She met those sad blue eyes once more before punching him in the stomach and running for the knife she'd dropped. 

He didn't make a move to defend himself as she held the knife to his throat. 

Who knew how much time had passed in that moment, waiting for her mind to make a choice. Kill or don't.

A small line of blood trickled down his throat as he looked up at her with pleading eyes. "(y/n)" It was barely a whisper but it made her head spin in utter confusion. Nothing made sense. What was she doing? Why was she here? Who was he? Who was she?

Before she could get any answers a blast of energy propelled her away from the man and several metres across the opening. 

Even with heightened pain tolerance, she'd felt that a lot. Her brain was still painfully wild. So much so that the thought of getting back up simply seemed too much. Eventually, she closed her eyes and let the darkness engulf her into an unaware abyss.


	8. Relapses and Remembering

\----  
STEVE'S POV  
\--

Now back at the Avengers compound it had been just under a month since he'd got Bucky and (y/n) back from Hydra. There were other problems that were more delicate and difficult to deal with.

His stay with Hydra hadn't caused a relapse in Bucky thankfully. (y/n) however had not come out unscathed.

The brainwashing was more complex than what they'd done to Bucky in the past. Trigger words and mind wipes were the techniques they used for him. (y/n) had some sort of serum mixed into her blood stream. Tony had tried to come up with a way to remove the serum but hadn't found anything. The only solution would be for (y/n) to overcome the effects of it. And at the moment that didn't look likely.

For the safety of everyone else in the compound, (y/n) had been kept in lock down at the facility, under 24/7 surveillance. 

Bucky spent most of his time with her, desperate to get through the serum. Some days it would seem like progress was made. She would remember his name and her own. One especially good day she had even seemed to remember some of their time together from the past. But the next day came and Bucky's hopes were crushed once more. She forgot it all and relapsed.

When relapsing, she was a high risk. One time she'd broken free of her restraining jacket and attacked Bucky. He had to inject her with sedative to save his own life. Steve hated watching the pained look on his friend's face each day he came from the room and joined the rest of the team. 

Despite it never becoming 'official' or anything like that, it was clear to see that Bucky loved (y/n). Before Hydra, it seemed pretty apparent that (y/n) loved Bucky too. That fact made the whole situation even more tragic for Steve.

\--  
(y/n)'s POV  
\--

Trapped. Trapped. Enemies everywhere. Must get away. Kill them. Escape. Trapped.

Who knows how long she'd been here now. These people had taken her. They trapped her here. She would kill them for it. All of them.

Wait... maybe not all of them. Maybe she couldn't kill ALL of them. That man. 

Who was he? Why can't she kill him? Ugh why?

This didn't make sense. So many stupid thought's. Her brain wasn't her own.

NO. Don't think like that. She was in control. Of course she was. How could she not be in control of her own mind?

But... why did she wan't these people dead? Trying to find a reason, she found that she couldn't.

She really wasn't in control.

Bucky.

What was that name? Who was Bucky? That name seemed to surface often but she couldn't think why. Hell, she didn't even know who Bucky was.

This was stupid. She was Agent Winters.

Trapped. Trapped. Enemies everywhere. Must get away. Kill them. Escape. Trapped.

\--  
BUCKY'S POV  
\--

She didn't know who he was, where she was, why she was here. It broke his heart to see her that way. He hated Hydra for doing this to her. 

They had already taken so much from him and after getting away he had been resistant to bring anything close to him. He had been stupid and had let her close anyway. And now they'd taken her from him too. They consistently ruined his life.

"Hey Buck" Steve entered the living area where Bucky had been quietly thinking to himself. Looking over to Steve he could see concern on his friends face. He had been keeping an eye on him lately and Bucky was yet to decide whether this felt like a comfort or an annoyance.

"Hey" was all Bucky gave in reply.

"Tony think's he's had a breakthrough with some sort of... control serum... to help (y/n)" Steve was choosing his words carefully, hoping not to get an outburst from Bucky. He knew Bucky wouldn't want (y/n) to be in any danger.

"What will it do?" He was curious despite any worries he had about the situation.

"Well, Tony think's that it will clear her thoughts more. He followed a formula that Dr.Banner had looked at before. It's (y/n)'s best chance at beating the serum" the way he spoke about it sounded like he was seeking approval from Bucky.

"Sounds like a good idea" Bucky tried not to sound to hopeful. He had no intention on giving up on (y/n), but lately it had been difficult for him to look at her and not feel personally attacked by Hydra.

"We have it all set up ready. Just need a hand moving (y/n) to the med room. You think you could help out with that. She's seems less willing to hurt you compared to the rest of us." Bucky wasn't sure what Steve meant by that statement but he simply nodded and got up to get (y/n).

\--  
(y/n)'S POV  
\--

That man had come into the room and released the chain that kept her in that room. She still had restraints around her wrists and ankles so there wasn't much chance of an escape any time soon. The man told her to follow him and with no other options she decided to go with it.

He lead her to what reminded her of the lab that they used to take her to for experimenting. She'd been stood in the doorway and after looking around she freaked out and attempted to run. Before she could get even a few meters, strong arms wrapped around her body to pull her back in.

Thrashing against the body behind her she smashed her head back into their face. "No no no no no" she kept chanting to herself. Determined not to have any more experiments done on her she was frantic.

"(y/n)" the voice behind her informed her that it was that man again "calm down. We're not going to hurt you. You're safe... I promise." She wasn't sure why, but she believed the man's promise. Slowly she stopped resisting his grip and gave in. He must've felt her give up because she felt him lift her and carry her over to a chair in the middle of the room.

Once he had her in the chair, he moved to secure her restraints to the chair. As he did so he looked up at her and spoke sincerely "Sorry about these. Can't have you attacking one of us." She didn't blame him. She would probably restrain herself too.

Once she'd been secured, another man entered the room. "Frosty" he nodded at the familiar man "good job getting her here without getting killed." The 'Frosty' man didn't give the other man much of a response. 

"Sparky. Nice to see you" he had turned his attention to her now. She furrowed your eyebrows in confusion at the name he gave her. Was she Sparky?

"Sparky?" she couldn't help but let her curiosity win. 'Frosty' seemed surprised at her speaking - to be fair she hadn't really spoken to him. The other man laughed at her question. Thinking about the name sent her head into a bit of a spin. This was common and made her feel like there was parts missing. 

"Yeah. You're Sparky and he's Frosty" he gestured to the other man. The way he said this made her feel like she knew this information already. It was confusing. She looked at 'Frosty' who stood watching her with a concerned look on his face, though when she looked back at him, he gave the other man a glare.

"Why do you I feel like I know you?" she was feeling particularly intrigued by 'Frosty' at the moment and wanted some answers. The question made 'Frosty' smile and he jumped right into an answer.

"Because you do (y/n). You belong here with me and the others. You're one of us." He stopped himself, seeing that he was overwhelming her slightly. 

(y/n)? That name sounded right. (y/n). She repeated it over and over again in her head and the other name surfaced again. "Bucky" she hadn't meant to say it out loud but the man grinned and moved closer to her.

"Yes, that's me. I'm Bucky" he looked so happy that she knew his name and it made her feel guilty about it. What was wrong with her if she was being rewarded for knowing a name. She hadn't even knew it was his name, she'd simply said it.

"I... I don't know who you are" she had to tell him. Watching his face drop made her regret telling him that. For some reason she didn't want to see Bucky sad.

Tony coughed to gain attention and Bucky moved back to the corner where he'd been stood before. "Ok Sparky. I'm gonna inject you with something to help you think properly" he'd dropped his jovial tone for a more serious one. In all honesty, if what he offered her was real, she wanted it. She wanted to think clearly. So she simply nodded in response, though her eyes never left Bucky in the corner.

She felt the injection in her neck and her head suddenly felt like it was under a lot of pressure and she had to close her eyes to resist the urge to scream. She let out a whimper as the pressure reached it's maximum. Eventually the pain subsided and she opened her eyes again.

The first thing she looked at was Tony. Wait, she knew his name. She knew this man. He was a friend. 

Her eyes then found him and her mind was suddenly flooded with memories. She winced as she felt overcome by all of the new information and he moved closer to her. Meeting his eyes she spoke softly "James". With that she broke down and felt tears come rushing down her face.

She felt a metal hand cup the side of her face and she leaned into the touch. Things were still unclear in her mind but one thing was crystal clear. Bucky, was crystal clear to her. She remembered every moment they'd had together, from talking with him on the sofa to beating him up in that Hydra cell. "I'm sorry" she muttered. Barely audible.

She'd become even more of a monster and hurt the people she held most dear... she'd hurt the man she loved.


	9. Rough day

\----  
BUCKY'S POV  
\--

Her recovery had been slow but she'd battled through all of Hydra's serum and came out the other side.

There were still days where she would relapse slightly. She'd stay hidden away in her room, drowning in her guilt and sorrow. On these days he would go to her and offer comfort. 

Sometimes they'd sit in silence the whole day as (y/n) cried in Bucky's arms. Other's she would open up to him and get things off her chest. Bucky didn't mind either way. He was just happy to have her back.

Today was one of her rough days, so after waiting for her to join everyone in the lounge room and her not showing up, Bucky headed for her room.

He knocked once before peeping his head around the door. "(y/n)?" he called as he moved into the room and closed the door behind him. He knew where she would be. Walking through her living room he went to her bedroom. "(y/n)?" he tried again as he pushed that door open too.

She was curled up on her bed, wrapped in the covers with her curtains closed. 

Bucky would usually expect to find her crying, but today she just lay there silently looking lost in thought. He walked around the bed to sit between her bent legs. "You ok doll?" He had reserved the nickname for her and it would usually make her smile when he used it on her.

She woke from her dazed state and turned to face him "Bucky" she addressed him and forced a smile before concern took over her face again.

"What's on your mind?" he tried.

She seemed to revert to her own thoughts again before answering him "Bucky... we're close aren't we?" The question surprised him and he wasn;t quite sure what she was getting at.

"Of course we are. Why?" He was curious more than concerned now.

She met his eyes for a moment before letting her gaze wonder to her hands which were intertwined above the covers. "Are we... friends... or something else?" Now it was Bucky's turn to feel nervous. He shifted slightly where he sat. 

"What do you want us to be?" He knew that he should tell her how he wanted to be more than friends, but the worry that she didn't feel the same way stopped him.

(y/n) opened her mouth to give an answer but then lost the words and looked across the room away from him. Was she trying not to hurt his feelings by not answering? "(y/n)?" he tried once more to coax an answer out of her.

"I uh, I want us to be..." she couldn't finish her sentence and she rubbed her hands together nervously. Seeing her this was made Bucky feel bad for trying to get her to make the first move, so mustering up all of his courage he took a leap.

"More than friends" he finished her sentence and looked at her face to try and measure her reaction. He didn't know what he'd expected but she turned to look at him with a wide smile across her face.

Before he could think his actions through, he moved closer to her and placed a shy kiss on her lips before pulling away. 

She stayed silent for a moment more before unclasping her hands and sitting up to wrap her arms around him in a hug. "Yes Bucky. I want to be more than friends." Her statement gave him the reassurance he needed to move his mouth to hers and initiate a passionate kiss. He felt so happy in that moment. Like all of the pain in his life was worth it, if it meant that he could get to this point in time with her.

\--  
(y/n)'S POV  
\--

This was amazing. The man she'd fallen in love with was kissing her with more passion than she'd ever experienced before. 

Her brain had more or less balanced out now and she'd been thinking about her and Bucky's relationship all of last night. She'd been terrified that he wouldn't reciprocate her feelings. She was so so glad she'd been wrong.

The kiss broke apart because they both needed oxygen. She kept fer forehead leaning against his as she regained her breath. Looking into his eyes she felt more in love with this man than ever before. "I love you" she'd said it without thinking and instantly felt like an idiot. It was way too soon for that kind of declaration and she'd probably just ruined this already.

He looked shocked for a moment and she feared the worst, half expecting him to walk out right then. "I love you doll" his reply was the most beautiful thing she'd ever heard. Within seconds they were kissing once more, his hands on her lower back and neck as hers roamed his toned body.

\--  
STEVE'S POV  
\--

He knew Bucky would be with (y/n) but he needed to him about an upcoming mission so found himself heading to her room anyway.

Knocking on the door he got no response, so he entered the room and called out both their names once more. Still no response.

Instinct kicked in and he feared the worst. Had then been taken again? He heard something fall over in the bedroom and cautiously made his way to the slightly open door. 

He pushed the door open and peered inside. 

"Shit!" he had just been met with the sight of his best friend on top of (y/n) shirtless whilst they were making out. Averting his eyes he saw that the crash had been a glass that was knocked to the floor.

"Language Steve!" Bucky replied with a laugh as he turned to face his shocked friend.

"Hey Steve" (y/n) spoke with a giggle from beneath Bucky "did you need something?" Steve had turned his back to the pair, not certain what he was meant to do. He timidly turned around to face the pair.

"Umm, no. Well, yeah but... I guess it can wait. I'm gonna..." he pointed behind him and made a quick exit. He should never have witnessed that. He was happy that they'd finally told each other how they felt but, geez, he wasn't going to walk into their rooms again any time soon.

He went back to the lounge area to take his mind off it.

"Hey Capsicle. You good? You look like you've seen a ghost" Tony chimed at him.

"I'm uh, fine. I just went to find Bucky and walked in on" he realised he was gossiping and immediately stopped himself.

"FINALLY! Frosty and Sparky right? I knew it!" Realising there was no going back now, Steve knew that he should have kept quiet.

"Leave it Tony" he tried, despite knowing that Tony would be the last person to drop it. It would probably be trending on the internet by this evening knowing Tony.

"Oh, you know I can't do that. What did you walk in on? Were they doing the deed or not?" Shameless as usual Tony was pushing for details. Not wanting to make things more difficult for Bucky and (y/n) Steve chose to ignore Tony and turn on the TV.

\--  
BUCKY'S POV  
\--

Steve walking in on them had been a little awkward, but still funny all the same. Seeing that little punk so shocked was priceless and he and (y/n) had laughed for ages after he left.

They hadn't done anything more than kissing after Steve had kind of killed the mood. 

Once the two had stopped laughing Bucky stood from the bed and went to grab his shirt from the floor. Noticing the glass they'd knocked over he carefully moved the broken pieces to the bin. 

(y/n) watched him from the bed with a smile spread over her face. He loved seeing her happy.

"I think we should check Steve's not died of embarrassment" Bucky joked as he held his hand out for (y/n) to take. Laughing, she took it and climbed off the bed to follow him. 

As the two left her room, (y/n) interlaced her fingers with his metal ones and smiled up at him.

In that moment, Bucky knew that no matter what Hydra - or anybody else for that matter - threw their way, it would all be ok. 

They would be ok together.


End file.
